Mesmerized
by cherry blossoms01
Summary: Tomoyo moves to New York where she wishes to fulfill her dream of being a fashion designer. But that dream doesnt seem to be coming tru between taking night classes,working in a low paying job and the most important task looking for her brother.
1. First Encounters

_**Mesmerized**_

_**Chapter 1: First Encounter's**_

_**Cherry Bloosoms01**_

A/N: hey u guys I know I should be making the third chapter to Mystified but I started to make it and it just came out...crappy. So I don't want to write a chapter that's gonna be horrible and then ill get bad reviews! So I just came up with an idea to another story so I wanted to try it out on you pple. At first I didn't know which to use: Tomoyo and Eriol or Sakura and Syaoran as our main characters. I was really leaning toward SnS I even started to write the first line! But I think it would go better with TnE here it goes!

* * *

Tomoyo lay in a lush green meadow. Butterflies flew around her face and flowers twined in her hair. She turned her head and smiled warmly at the man next to her. Taking his hands he cupped her face and drew her closer and closer until...

_Beep! Beep! Beep_

"Tomoyo!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Tomoyo wake up!"

Tomoyo pulled her pillow over her head "Just 5 more minutes mom..." she mumbled sleepily.

Sakura pulled the covers off of Tomoyo. "Its 8:00! You're going to be late!" she yelled in her ear.

Tomoyo shot out of bed. _8:00?! Oh no, over slept again!_ She rushed to the closet and turned when she heard her best friend clear her throat. Sakura stood near a chair that had Tomoyo's clothes set out already for her.

"Thanks Sakura you're a life saver!"

Tomoyo quickly removed her nightgown and pulled the black sweater over her head threw on her jacket, put on her hat scarves and gloves and headed for the door.

"Ok Sakura I'm out" she said as she headed threw the door.

Sakura called after her "Ummmm Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I ahhhhh think you forgot something."

"What?"

She started to giggle pointed to her legs. "Maybe your pants?"

Tomoyo looked down. "ahahahaha umm ahhh I knew that!"

When Tomoyo finely was 'proper' she ran out of the apartment she ran out of the apartment she shared with her friend and hailed a cab. She was going to be late again! It was the third time this week that Tomoyo was going to be late for her job at a fashion industry. But going to school late at nights and working early morning were rough on her. And then there was also...her brother.

Tomoyo and Sakura had been living in New York City for a few months now attending night college. Sakura was majoring in cooking while Tomoyo was going for her life long dream of fashion. This job at Lucile's Fashion Industry was a dream come true! That is if Tomoyo was actually designing the clothes instead of answering phones and taking messages. You see, Tomoyo was a secretary. No, not some big huge fashion designer o no no no no no but a measly $6.50 an hour paying secretary.

The cab pulled up in front of a tall 10 story white building.

The cabby held out his palm. "$10:50" he said gruffly without even a glance at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gave the cab driver the money and jumped out the cab and hurried towards the building.

"Hold that elevator!" she ran towards it and

**POW!**

ran right into someone.

"Ohhh my head!" a man lay sprawled on the floor in front of Tomoyo.

"Oh my God I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo reached for the mans hand. He turned to face her. Tomoyo's gasped. He was so...handsome. He had navy blue hair with matching shimmering eyes.

Eriol sat mesmerized by the girl who was across from him. She had long wavy cerulean hair that shined and sapphire eyes that only took moments to get lost in. Her skin, a glowing milky white.

"I'm, I'm fine. Yes I'm fine" he whispered.

Oh his voice, his magnificent buttery voice Tomoyo could get lost in it. He slowly stood and reached for her delicate hands.

He stared into her eyes and asked, "Are **you** alright?"

Tomoyo could hardly breathe other than utter a word but managed to choke out a soft yes.

Tomoyo was the first to break the trance when a clock struck 9:00 am letting out a gong in the hall.

"I'm late" she whispered. And repeated again now actually grasping the idea. She dropped his hands and began to walk away.

"I'm so so sorry about that but I'm, I'm late for my job."

Eriol looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"But, will I ever see you again?"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly at him. "Maybe."

And with that she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

A/N: hey pples hope u liked it! I think I'm liki this more than _Mystified_! O I'm having big dreams for this one, BIG! I'm **thinking** I might even just make this a lemon. Yes u heard a me. But tell me if u want me 2 ok? N if u don't know what a lemon is, just ask. 


	2. Believe in yourself

_**Mesmerized**_

_**Chapter 2: Believe in yourself**_

_**Cherry Blossoms01**_

A/N: took me a while for this chapter. sorry!

Desclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor sakura or Inuyasha. _readers: huh? Inuyasha?_ youll see why. ;)

* * *

Tomoyo sat at her desk wondering about the man she had bumped into a few minutes ago. He was amazing. _Not like I'll ever see him again._

"Daidoji in my office now!" Tomoyo's boss's call made her jump from her seat.

Tomoyo stood and prepared for some serious screaming. She could hear snickers from her colleges as she walked towards her boss's door.

"Oooo she's gonna get it now."

"That's the third time this week Daidoji."

"I think she just hit the record."

_Man I hate this job. _Tomoyowalked into her boss'soffice and closed the door, muffling the jeering and comments being thrown at her. As soon as she turned around to face her boss Ms. Bitchem emphasis on the **Bitch**.

"Sit Daidoji!," Tomoyo's boss ordered her. _Do I look like Inuyasha?_ Tomoyo thought.

"How many times Daidoji how many times! This is the third time this week! Not the first, not the second, but the third! I've given you so many chances I would think you to be grateful..." her face becoming redder by the second.

_I really hate this job._ Tomoyo was used to this by now so she just sat back, relaxed and let it alllll come threw one ear and out the other.

"The only reason why I haven't fired you yet is because you're a good secretary. The only reason! Because believe me Daidoji believe me, if you weren't..." she put her large pig like face inches from Tomoyo's. "You'd be gone like that!" and she snapped her fingers in front of her. Tomoyo stared at her fixating her focus on a huge hairy mole on her boss's nose.

Ms. Bitchem sat in her swivel chair leaning back. Her fingertips touching and she pointed them at Tomoyo.

"Do you know the three things needed to have a successful company Mizz. Daidoji?"

Tomoyo knew this answer right away. She had heard it so many times that she had it memorized! She began to reply in a bored mechanical voice.

"Number one: All employees must have respect for their colleges and higher executives. Number two: Both our customers and staff to be satisfied in anyway shape or form. Any problems should be reported immediately." If Tomoyo could, she would have rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. Reported my foot! Here in this place if you've got a problem you better keep your mouth shut unless you want to get fired._

"And last but not least," Ms. Bitchem started.

They said in unison.

"Very good Mizz. Daioji!," Ms. Bitchem said in fake cheerfulness. "So next time don't let it happen again unless you want to be living on the street with no job and nothing to eat!" She looked at Tomoyo as if she were a disease . "Well?" she asked. "What are you still doing here? Leave!"

Tomoyo stood and walked out of the office. She sat at her desk and thought about what her boss had said: "don't let it happen again unless you want to be living on the street with no job and nothing to eat!" She moaned and placed her head on the desk.

A girl with chocolate skin and long braids came up to her. "What's up girl!"

"Hey Roxanne" Tomoyo answered in a sad voice. Roxanne was the only true friend that Tomoyo had at her job the others were just well to but it simple, assholes. Tomoyo didn't even know why Roxanne worked there. With her long thin body, coffee almond shape eyes and exotic looks, she could have passed for a model.

Roxanne crouched down beside her. "Ahh come on Tomoyo," she wined. "Don't let little Ms. Bitch get to you" she placed one of her slender hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"But she's right Roxy! If I don't shape up I'm gonna wind up on the street!" she picked her head up and tears could be seen threatening to spill over in her sapphire eyes.

"Tomoyo you know that the only reason why she's harder on you than the rest of us is because she's jealous of you!"

"Right, right of course she is Roxy. A manager for Lucile' fashion industry is jealous of a secretary" she replied sarcastically. "How could I be so stupid! Of course she's jealous! It's just so obvious." She slammed her head back onto her desk.

Roxanne looked at her friend. She had so much potential, she just didn't know it. "Tomoyo," she said gently. "Tomoyo listen to me." Tomoyo lifted her head.

"Tomoyo she's not going anywhere. But you...you are. I look at you and you know what I see?"

"A scrawny Japanese girl that doesn't know where she's going in life?" Tomoyo mumbled.

"No," Roxanne answered with a serious look on her face. "I see beautiful, smart, young woman who's gonna make it somewhere. Look at these Tomoyo," she opened a folder that lay on top of Tomoyo's desk. Inside were several drawing of colorful dresses, skirts, shirts and tops. "You have got somethin **special**" she continued. "You're ten times better than that _Lucile_ we got bossin us around on that top floor. You just gotta believe in yourself and pretty soon, you'll be the one on the top."

Before Tomoyo could react, Ms. Bitchem flung open her office door and asked for immediate attention.

"Attention people attention!"

Roxy whispered in Tomoyo's ear "Her voice ring like a city bell."

Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a laugh. All eyes were on her. _Uh oh._

"Something funny Mizz. Daioji?"

"Umm no Ms. Bitchem."

"Good" and she turned away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo glared at Roxanne who gave her an innocent look.

"Now as I was saying before we were **rudely** interrupted...we have a special guest coming tomorrow. I have just been informed that _Lucile_ will be doing surprise inspections on all of her offices and she will be starting here!" this announcement sent off many murmurs threw out the entire floor.

"And so and so..." Ms. Bitchem raised her voice in order to take control again. "And so of course we must have some 'requirements' that you all will have to take into effect."

Everyone moaned. They knew what that was going to mean.

"First!," Ms. Bitchem continued. "All employees must be dressed appropriately. All shirts must be tucked in" she said to a staff whose shirt was halfway in his pants. "No belly buttons showing" and she slapped at Roxanne's bare stomach whose rolled her eyes and mimicked her behind her back. She continued down her long list of 'requirements.' "And finally and most importantly..." she spun around to face Tomoyo. "None and I mean none will be late unless they except to be leaving her jobless. Understood?" Tomoyo swallowed and nodded her head.

"Good," and with that she stalked to her office. "Well!" she spat. "What are you all standing around for? GET BACK TO WORK!" and she slammed the door behind her

Tomoyo slumped back into her chair. A frown lay on her face. What was she going to do? If she was late to work tomorrow that she could kiss her job goodbye.

"Than I just wont be late," she demanded to herself. "Ill go to bed early and wake up earlier than usual so that I have enough time to get ready. Yea that's what ill do! Ill show Bitchem, Lucile, **everybody**, who Tomoyo Daioji really is!" Tomoyo exclaimed throwing her arm up in triumph.

Roxanne came next to her. "Don't forget that you have school tonight and don't get out till 11:30 and THEN it takes more than an hour to get home so you wont be home till around one. And since you have to be here at 9 and it takes an hour to get here..."

"Okay! Okay I get it!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I know it took me a while to post the 2nd chap up. Bet I had u feelin like I wouldn't continue didn't I? Well reviews or no reviews I WILL continue this story. Its just up 2 u if u want to read it or not.even thought I would prefer if you did. this cahpter was kindda boring I know but the next hapter is gonna have lots more in it just wait and see! And oooo u should see what I have in store for you! hahahaaa


	3. Run

Mesmerized

**By Cherry Blossom01**

**Chapter 3: Bad Luck**

A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I know that I shouldn't be using the disk crashing as a mistake so I'm not. But just to let you know…I'm BACK! And ill be writing at least 2 new chapters NOT INCLUDING THIS ONE in the couple of weeks ahead! Again GOMEN NASAI!

Oh and I changed this chapter I had lost it the first time n I redid it but now I found the very first one that had gotten ruined on the disk so I combined the two together! Don't worry, if you've already read this than u don't need to read it again

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura characters BUT Roxanne (Roxy) Ms. Bitchem and any other characters that do not appear in the anime or manga ARE mines. ALLLLLLLLL mine!

Tomoyo opened her eyes to the sound of Sakura's pitched voice and the annoying beeping of alarm clock.

"Tomoyo get up!" Sakura threw the fluffy white pillow at Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo sleepily opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"You know that you're going to be late AGAIN!"

But Tomoyo didn't seem to hear Sakura's call. Instead she appeared to be in another world. Well actually she was trying to remember the dream that she had just awaken from. It was the same as the nights before. Green lush grass, butterflies, flowers, perfect. And there was also...him. That man. The one who had appeared before. Except now Tomoyo could actually start to see his face. And what she saw was his eyes. His deep, calm, nurturing blue eyes. They were so enchanting, so intoxicating. They had seemed so...familiar… like she had seen those eyes before. But she couldn't recall where.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted breaking Tomoyo out of her trance. "You didn't hear a word that I just said!"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura with a dazed look on her face. "What?" she asked puzzled.

Sakura angrily picked up the digital clock and shoved it in Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo looked at the glowing neon red lights. _8:05? It can't be 8:05 that's impossible cause that would mean that I'm…_ "I'm late!"

Sakura lowered the clock to her side. "Exactly" she replied rather smugly.

Tomoyo sprang out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed the green mint flavored toothpaste on top of it. Tomoyo brushed her teeth furiously and called to Sakura. If she didn't hurry then she would be late for work yet AGAIN. But this time it wouldn't be a scolding from her boss that was on the line, it would be her job. The only way for Tomoyo to actually make it somewhere in the fashion business. By that time Sakura had arrived and stood waiting impatiently at the doorframe for Tomoyo to tell her what she called her for.

"Tomoyo" she called irritably breaking Tomoyo from her train of dark thoughts.

"Oh yea Sakura" Tomoyo replied muffly. "Woou ew my if ew tuk oke my suit frem…" she spit out the toothpaste from her mouth… "From the closet for me?"

Sakura returned her request with a smile and was gone and back again in an eye-blink. "This one?"

Tomoyo looked up from the task of washing her face. "Yea that's it. Just put it on the bed for me."

Tomoyo emerged from the bathroom and began stripping down revealing baby blue underwear and a white pushup bra. She slipped into the stripped gray suit that Sakura laid out for her and hurriedly began to fuss with her untidy hair. Sakura walked over to her and took the comb from her hands.

"Let me handle that" Sakura took the fine toothed comb and combed away the knots in Tomoyo's long, silky, indigo mane. She expertly tied her hair in a bun, which she kept in place with two chopsticks that she found under a pile of clothes in an old Chinese food container.

'There" she sighed looking at her work when she was threw.

Tomoyo moved in front of the full-length mirror to inspect herself. Seeing that everything was in place she thanked for Sakura, threw on her long black coat, scarf, hat and gloves and stepped into her high healed boots. Calling out a last thank you and good bye to her friend, Tomoyo left the apartment and ran down the four flights of steps. She glanced down at her watch before opening the door to the icy chills waiting to greet her outside.

"8:16" she said aloud to herself. _Still got some time._

Tomoyo stood at the corner of her block with her hand raised in front of her and exasperated look on her smooth face. "Taxi!" she called wearily. A cab drove by, ignoring her; splashing cold water left from the snowfall the day before onto her suit pants. "Thanks a lot pal!" Tomoyo yelled to the driver and then said something exceedingly vulgar which didn't seem much like her at all. Tomoyo looked down at her now ruined suit and sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. She looked down the block. There was another taxi coming. _Might as well give it a try _she decided. Tomoyo took a deep breath and puffed away the loose strand of indigo hair that had fallen over her right almond shape eye.

She stepped off the curb and threw her hand into the air. "Taxi!" The driver of the car to have no intention of stopping for Tomoyo and was an inch away from driving her over! He skidded to a stop a few yards away.

"Hey who do you think you are!" Tomoyo called out, her face bubbling with anger. She stomped towards the vehicle. "You nearly ran me over!"

"Hey sexy mommy you wanna' ride or not?" a voice called from inside.

Tomoyo now in front of the left car window began to redden in anger. "Why you little!" she bent over to stick her head in the window and was surprised to the cabby laughing his head off. Tomoyo's face began to clear up and a smile soon replaced it.

"Oscar!" She called out. "You scared me half to death!"

The cabby wiped tears from his eyes and replied back to Tomoyo in-between chuckles "You? Hahahaha! I think **I** was the one who should have been scared hahahaha with you storming over here like a big ol dinosaur!"

"I did not look like a dinosaur!"

"Hahahaha yea you did. So listen, you comin in or not?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and opened the back door slamming it after she got in. Oscar looked up at the rear-view mirror and when seeing a still pouting Tomoyo, began to have a fit of laughs.

_**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

"So you see that's what happened." Tomoyo sat back in the old taxicab. She had just finished telling Oscar about the day before; her mysterious encounter with the hansom navy eyed man and the always-upsetting talks with her boss Ms. Bitcehm.

"So let me get this straight." Oscar said while swerving in and out between cars on Broadway. "First you bump literally into this really hot guy right?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Right"

"And you're tellin' me that you like em?

"Well…" Tomoyo began to fidget with her hands. It was one of her bad habits when she was nervous. "I don't exactly 'like' him. Its just that I ummm I don't its just that I…"

"Wanna see him again?" Oscar finished.

"Exactly." Tomoyo looked at Oscar. He had been the very first cab driver that she had when coming to New York City. The very first and her very favorite. Even if she had only known him for a few months, he meant a lot to her. He was around his mid forties, with short brown hair, a big bald spot in the middle of his head and dark, almost black eyes. He was shorter than Tomoyo, who was a slim 5'7, and was fairly rounded in the middle. For some strange reason Oscar always knew how Tomoyo felt without her even saying anything. But most of all he was like a father to Tomoyo who had grown up without the love and care of one in the struggling household with only her and her mother. He gave her help and advice and relieved her stress of working early mornings and trying to get an education at late nights. You see, Oscar was more than a cab driver to her. He was her friend.

"Ok so that's the first the first thing. And the second thing is that sum big shot Lucy."

"Luciel" Tomoyo corrected.

"Yea, Lucy, that's what I said. Anyway, some snobby rich lady is supposed to be coming to your floor today to make sure that all her workers are doing their jobs?"

"It's not just any snobbish rich lady. It's **the** snobbish rich lady. She's the one that controls everything! You know the big cheese, the big kawhona, whatever you Americans call it."

Oscar burst into a great hearty laugh. "Ok, Ok I get it, this Lucile person is important with a capital _I._ And if yah don't get there on time today."

"I'm out of a job," she said grimly.

"Your out of a job" he repeated. "Well my friend its looks like you gotta problem here." Oscar stuck his head out the left window and Tomoyo followed in pursuit. Out side was an enormous traffic jam for around 3 blocks down.

Tomoyo gaped at the scene of cars on the street then stuck her head back into the cab. A look of bewilderment plastered on her face. "There's no way" she whispered. "There's no way that I'll be able to get there on time now."

Oscar looked in the rearview mirror grin on his lips. "There is one way" he turned around in his seat and looked down at Tomoyo's shoes.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh no! Definitely not!"

Tomoyo slammed the cab door and thanked Oscar again for the free trip. "No problem Tommy" he said using his nickname for her. "You just go and show em what you're made of."

Tomoyo ran in and out between the cars in the traffic jam. Right now it was faster to run on the road than on the busy crowded streets of Manhattan. She glimpsed at her watch. 8:40. If she hurried she could just barley make it. Tomoyo ran block after block, her once neat bun had now come undone and blew in the arctic wind behind her. At first she had thought she was crazy when Oscar suggested that she ran instead of waiting for the traffic to seize up. But now she saw that perhaps it was a good idea after all. If she had stayed in the cab, it probably would take her at least thirty minutes till she would have gotten to work. Tomoyo ran faster and harder just a few blocks more….

Without warning Tomoyo slipped on one of the pot-hole and fell falling to her face. Tomoyo lay in the middle of the street on the cold hard ground until she realized that she was surrounded by the honking of cars and shouts form drivers.

"Get outta the road lady:"

"Whada ya tryin ta get killed?"

"Damn foreigners!"

Tomoyo looked around wearily from her spot on the ground. It appeared as though the traffic had let up. She slowly lifted herself off the ground (she knew she would have to get up unless she wanted to end up road kill by one of these lunatic American drivers) and winced at the pain that penetrated through her body. _Ok..._she thought to herself. _ I can do this._ Taking a deep breath she took one step forward and…limped? Tomoyo took another step and limped again.

"What the…" Tomoyo looked down at her boot only to find that the right foots heel was gone. "awww my shooooe!" she wailed. The sounds of more shouts from drivers brought her back to reality and she quickly scanned the ground looking for the lost content. She found it and placed it in her bag. There was no way that she was going to get rid of a shoe just because a little broken heel. Tomoyo limped to the sidewalk but right before she steeped onto the curve, she felt a jab in her knee. She looked down then pushed her jacket flab away. Her knee was bleeding and her pants were torn and ruined..

"Oh great. Could things possible get any worse!" Tomoyo started to walk slowly to get used to the idea of walking with one heel and a bloody knee. Her gait began to increase and she walked to the fastest she could walk (it wasn't that much since it was after all Manhattan). She stopped at a stop light. It was 8:51. Tomoyo look ahead of her and could see the tall ten-floor white building, Lucile, and sighed with relief. If she rushed she could make it. The light turned green. Go. Tomoyo pushed her way past people making sure to say "excuse me" and "sorry" on her way. She walked to curb of the street where there was no crowd for her to walk threw and less chances of getting hit by a car.

"Just two more blocks to go."

Tomoyo jogged, half limped her way to the white building and prayed that she would make it there on time. She ran inside the building like a speeding bullet. An elevator was about to close. "Hold that elevator hold that elevator!" Tomoyo was a mere 3 feet away when the elevator closed in her face. Tomoyo stood in front of the elevator with her mouth hanging open and her eyes the size of full moons. This was unbelievable! There was no way that she could be able to make it there on time! Unless…Tomoyo tilted her head to the ceiling and watched the big clock that hung at the main lobby then to a door to her right that said stairs. It was 8:56 but she could make it she kept telling herself. She was after the best girl on the girls track team in her high school in Japan.

Tomoyo pushed open the door to the stairs and took them two at a time. After the third floor her legs began to feel heavy and limp. "I have to do it. I have to." She pushed herself to the floor. As soon as she opened the door Tomoyo collapsed on the floor.

Roxy ran to her side. "Oh my god Tomoyo are you alright? Your exhausted."

A dark shadow loomed over the two. They looked up to find a smiling Ms. Bitchem and a rather old woman who looked like she had to much plastic surgery and way too much make up on.

"I made it" Tomoyo said between gasps of air.

Ms. Bitchem did nothing but smile even wider which made the mole on her nose look even larger. "Well Mizz. Daidogi congratulations you're…fired."

Tomoyo just stared at her boss as if she had just spoken another language. "I'm fi-fi-fired?"

"You heard me Daidogi. Now pack your things and leave." With that Ms. Bitchem turned on her heel and walked away.

"I'm fired?" Tomoyo repeated to herself. No. No it couldn't be. She struggled to sit up. "No! No I can't be fired! I'm here! I'm here and on time."

Bitchem stopped. "Really Mizz Daidogi. Look over at the clock."

Tomoyo turned to her left to look at the clock that hung at the back of the office floor. It read 9:05.

Tomoyo turned back to face Bitchem. "But, but the clock on the lobby…"

"Is five minutes slow. You've been working here for months Daidogi. You should know that by now."

Tomoyo looked down at her watch and then back at the clock. She was right Bitchem was right. It was 9:05 and Tomoyo was late. She was fired. Tomoyo stood up and walked towards Ms Bitchem, grabbing her arm before she and the woman could enter her office.

"Please Ms. Bitchem please I'll never be late again. I promise. I need this job." Tears were threatening to pour down Tomoyo's face.

Bitchem looked from Tomoyo's hand on her arm and back to Tomoyo's face. "I suggest that you remove my hand from my arm Mizz. Daidogi before I have to call security."

Tomoyo removed her hand, took one last look at Roxanne and ran towards the elevator. She didn't stop when she heard Roxanne voice calling after her.

Tomoyo sat in the café across from Tomoyo's job correction—her old job. She stared at the now hard croissant and cold hot chocolate that sat in front of her. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. Suddenly someone walked over to her.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone" a warm voice said.


	4. No one has to Know

Mesmerized

**Cherry Blossoms01**

**Chapter 4: No one has to know**

**A/N: konnichiwa! Aren't u guys happy that I got the 4th chapter up so soon? IM ONNA ROLL! Im just hoping that more people will review my story  oh well! I don't care if I don't get a lot of reviews, I'm still gonna write just because I want to! So if you guys have any questions, suggestions or anything, I'll be happy to hear them.**

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone" a warm voice said.

Tomoyo looked up and blinked at the figure in front of her. He had deep blue eyes and long navy hair that reached just above his chin. He was tall and slim with a medium build. Had Tomoyo seen him before? He looked oddly familiar. Tomoyo looked the stranger over again. Yes. She had definitely seen him before, just where? _Wait a second _Tomoyo thought. _He couldn't be_…Tomoyo let out a small gasp.

"You're the man that I bumped into yesterday."

The man smiled and his eyes glowed. "So you do remember me."

Tomoyo looked at him again and blushed when she thought _It's kind of hard to forget someone like **you**._ The man was around his early twenties, perhaps Tomoyo's age. He wore an expensive long black pea coat, black slacks and a tight long sleeved shirt. Tomoyo noted that all the black seemed to compliment and bring out his handsome features and intense blue eyes on his clear pale skin. He was Asian but it was hard for Tomoyo to decipher exactly where from.

Tomoyo suddenly caught herself starring at him and promptly lowered her gaze to her plate.

The stranger saw this and grinned to himself. "May I sit with you?" he asked.

Tomoyo's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

He smiled at her again "I said may I sit with you?" he repeated calmly.

Tomoyo put her head down in embarrassment. "Yes, of course" she muttered in response. She could hear the screech of the chair being dragged from under the table then being pulled back when seated with its occupant. Tomoyo tried to keep her attention on the food in front of her, but it was very heard to eat. Especially when a very handsome man was sitting right across from you.

She could feel the stares from the gentleman opposite her. They had sat there now for a few minutes like that, starring. Tomoyo at the once warm food in her plate, him at the top of her head. _I wonder what he's thinking. I bet he's thinking something like 'why did I bother to come and sit next to this pathetic little girl. She must be pretty stupid to have knocked me over yesterday....' Should I say something to him? What should I say? We can't just keep sitting here in silence._ Tomoyo glanced up only to find the stranger still starring at her. She quickly left the focus of his gaze and diverted then to her fidgeting hands. She took a deep breath. She was going to say something.

"About yesterday…"

"I was wondering…" they both started at the same time.

"You first, no you" they insisted in unison. The two looked away in awkwardness.

"Please" the man turned back to look at Tomoyo who cached his eye. "Ladies first" he purred in a seductive voice. Tomoyo raised one eyebrow. _Okkkk_.

"Well" she began. "I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. It was very juvenile for me not to look where I was walking."

"No apologies needed Ms…."

"Daidogi"

He smiled and licked his lips. "Ms. Daidogi" he repeated.

Tomoyo had a bad feeling about this new stranger. She didn't feel quite comfortable with the way that he had repeated her name and stared at her. Perhaps it would be best if their little 'meeting' came to an end. Tomoyo stood and held out her hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr…."

"Hiragizawa Eriol Hiragizawa"

"Hiragizawa"

Eriol gazed at Tomoyo for a few moments and then at her outstretched hand. Slowly he stood and grasped his hand with hers. Tomoyo felt a chill go threw her spine—and it wasn't because of the weather. She glanced up and shimmering sapphire eyes locked with deep blue. Tomoyo's breathing stopped and her heart rate quickened.

The handshake lingered longer than was necessary and Tomoyo quickly released. She cleared her throat and said "Goodbye Mr. Hiragizawa." She didn't even wait for his response, just took a 5 five dollar bill from out her pocket, laid it down on the table and left without looking back.

Eriol sat back down in his chair and pondered over the mysterious Daidogi. She sure was something. At first she seemed reserved and shy. But you shouldn't judge by looks. As soon as Eriol set his oh-so-famous charm on her she put up a guard and became distant and blunt. But when they shook hands…. The whole while Eriol hadn't moved an inch. He had remained transfixed on the beauty set before him. Oh what a beauty she was. Pure and sweet but with a determined look that would send any man crying to his mommy. But not Eriol. No, definitely not Eriol.

He had dealt with many women his whole life, even as a young boy. Ever since sixth grade girls would swoon over his mysterious dark blue eyes and long unruly navy hair that swept just perfectly over his left eyelid. He was actually quite famous for carrying on at least three women at the same time. Yes, he could actually say that he was a master of charming women. And this one was not an exception. What he wanted was her. And he always got what he wanted. He was forever up to a challenge.

"Daidogi" he muttered softly to himself and licked his lips.

_-**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**-_

Tomoyo fumbled with her keys and flung open her apartment door. After taking off her shoes at the door she walked into her bedroom and threw her coat along with her scarves and gloves. She decided to take a nice long bath to relieve her of the stress from the day. Entering the bathroom she began to remove her pieces of clothing and stopped when she glanced her reflection in the mirror over the sink. _OH MY GOD _she shockingly thought. _I look… _she searched for a word to describe her physical state._ Horrible. _He hair clung to her flushed face and lay on top of her head in matted knots.

Tomoyo suddenly realized something. _If I look like this then that means when I meet Hiragizawa…_ "Oh no I must have looked like a complete mess!"

Groaning Tomoyo turned on the hot water for her bath. When she was fully disclosed she gingerly stepped into the warm inviting water sighing with content. Images began to flash before her eyes. Running to her job at Lucile's, being told she was fired and meeting Hiragizawa for the second time. Fired. She was fired. Tears started to form in her eyes but Tomoyo fiercely brushed them away. Her long dream was out the door. She had lost her perfect opportunity to make it somewhere in the fashion world and now…it was gone. Gone like the last autumn leaf being swept in the wind. Gone.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and pushed back the long bangs that fell over her eyes. She suddenly remembered that she had left all her things back at the office. But there was no way that she could show her face there again. It was just to embarrassing.

At least there was one good thing that had happened to her that. She had seen that man again. Hiragizawa. Just thinking about him made Tomoyo's blood boil and send shivers down her spine_. But he wasn't important_ she argued with herself. _He was just a guy…a very cute guy_. Besides, Tomoyo had no time to be worrying about men. There were much more important things in life. And right now her number one priority was to look for another job.

Tomoyo stood up in the tub, grabbed her towel and dried herself off. When she was fully clothed in an over sized T-shirt and sweats, she laid sprawled out on her bed starring up at the white ceiling. She turned her head to the digital clock to her left. 10:16. It was a good thing that Sakura wouldn't be home from school till around one. Tomoyo didn't know what she would do if Sakura found out that she lost her job. Of course knowing Sakura she would openly be happy to pay Tomoyo's rent until she could stand on her own two feet again. But Tomoyo couldn't do that to her friend. After all she was already paying more than her fare share on the apartment. Tomoyo couldn't possibly ask for anything more.

And telling her mother was another thing. Tomoyo's mom Sonome already had enough trouble back in Japan as it was. Living on her own wasn't easy especially without Tomoyo there to help her pay off all the loans and bills she owed. But even with all the stress of raising a child on her own, she still seemed to be the perfect mother. Sonome always had faith in Tomoyo. To let her down would be…. Tomoyo didn't even want to think about it. All she had to do was find another job and then carry things on from there. No one had to know.

"No one" Tomoyo's whispered as her eyes began to fluttered and she drifted off into a soothing sleep.

A/N: ok I didn't get this up so fast. The thing is it was supposed to go up on Saturday Nov. 28th but my AOL has been recently cut off. I don't know how I'll be posting up my chapters. (Keep in mind I'm writing this **before** this is going up). Hope it'll be up soon though! Next chapter (if it goes as planned) will be up by next week Saturday!

Ja ne!


	5. No Matter What

Mesmerized

**By Cherry Blossom01**

_Chapter 5: No matter what…_

A/N: Hey peoples! I have lots of ideas for this story. I even have idea about the very ending! I have lots of ideas for Mystified also! My two stories are kind of the same you know with the whole love thing but they're going to be totally different too. In Mystified Sakura just likes Syaoran with a crush. She's young and naïve so she knows nothing about love (look at me writing like I know what I'm talking about). But Tomoyo and Eriol…wait what am I saying? Shouldn't I save this till my two lovebirds in this story start to develop? DUH! Never mind we'll finish this discussion l8er :D

In this chapter things tend to get a little…steamy in Tomoyo's apartment. LOL :p I think this chapter may scare you readers a little. Especially the ones that know me personally. LOL. (just don't bother me at school about what I was thinking when I wrote this because seriously do not know)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura I DO own the character Roxanne or (Roxy) as we all know her of. ---Feisty little feline isn't she? Grooowl LOL--- ;)**

Tomoyo sleepily opened her eyes. She stretched her long arms and legs out with a big yawn then drowsily crawled off her bed. She stood up stretching again and walked out her occasionally bumping into the many objects that were scattered on the ground. Tomoyo stooped short when she heard a growling, gurgling noise emitting itself from within her stomach.

"Hahaha I guess I better eat something" she said to herself. After all she did not have anything to eat the whole day plus she had barely touched her lunch she bought at the café. Tomoyo walked down the long hallway past Sakura's room which was adjacent to hers and the bathroom after that. She opened the old yellow swinging kitchen door only to find a very interesting scene bestowed upon her.

Sakura laid on top of the kitchen table with sweet, golden, thick honey drizzled unto her stomach. Her chest heaved up and down with her jagged quickening breath. A man with chestnut hair covered her sending warm baby kisses down her neck and across her stomach, licking the honey as he went along. One hand slowly was making its way up Sakura's bare beige skin and under her pink skirt. Both lovers shirts had been stripped and forgotten on the floor inches away from Tomoyo's feet. Neither seemed aware of their unwanted guest.

Tomoyo stood in amazement looking at her 'sweet and innocent' roommate who did not appear to be so sweet and innocent anymore! Her breathing became deeper and she unconsciously licked her rose colored lips. A light bulb flashed in her head and Tomoyo looked around spotting what she searched for. Stretching up she grabbed her camcorder from on top of the refrigerator and pressed play making sure to position it back in a place where it could get a good view of the couple.

Right when she removed her hand a moan came out of Sakura's mouth. Tomoyo glanced at her friend and quickly looked away when seeing the next thing they were up to. It was time for her to end this little show. Tomoyo tried to clear her throat. It didn't look as if it got their attention so she tried again this time victorious. Sakura and her little 'friend' stared at Tomoyo as if she were a ghost. All the color had been drained from their skin.

"Umm are you guy's done yet?" Tomoyo asked uncomfortably.

The two snapped back into reality, their faces turning from ghost white to beet red. Hurriedly they bounced off the table and grabbed their clothes throwing them on trying to look somewhat decent. Tomoyo was trying with all her might not to burst out laughing at how foolish they looked.

In-between putting her leg in her shirtsleeve Sakura stammered "Oh ToToTomoyo! What are you doing here I I didn't expect you till tonight!"

"Well" Tomoyo walked over to the counter at her left and picked up a banana. "I was let out of work early today" she lied. Well…it wasn't exactly a lie. Technically she **was** let out early. "I just came in here to get a snack." She picked up a white size 36 A bra and tossed it to Sakura. The chestnut haired man looked from Tomoyo to the banana back to Tomoyo again and turned an even deeper shade of mahogany. "But I suddenly don't feel so hungry." Tomoyo threw away the banana that was left and had to force herself not to throw up the piece she had just eaten.

She looked at the blushing chestnut haired hottie and smiled at him. "Hey Syaoran haven't seen you in ages." Syaoran mumbled his greetings and something about asking what Tomoyo was up to.

Tomoyo looked from Sakura's red face to Syaoran even redder one. A spark glistened in the back of her eye. "You know I was just leaving…" she said backing out of the kitchen. "So you two can just continue doing whatever you guys were doing…."

"Oh no Tomoyo! Umm Syaoran was just leaving…"

Syaoran's head shot up from buttoning his pants "I was?"

"Yes you **were** remember?"

Tomoyo was already inches away from the door. "No really guys its no problem! I had to go out and do something anyways."

"But…" Sakura tried to protest.

"Bye Sakura!"

"But…"

"Bye Syaoran nice seeing you again. Have fuuuunnn!" Tomoyo ran out the kitchen after checking one last time that her camera was on.

Sakura and Syaoran stood silently in the kitchen until they heard the front door slam. "So…what do you wanna do?" asked Sakura. But Syaoran was already two steps ahead of her and was standing behind her caressing her delicate skin.

"I don't know" he answered then kissed her twice on the neck. "what do" he kissed her on the cheek. "You" he kissed her on her nosed. "Wanna do?" Syaoran touched Sakura lips with his and drew her in closer, deeper…

Tomoyo burst out the apartment building laughing her head off. In all her years as Sakura's friend, Tomoyo never thought that she would be catching her doing…Tomoyo began to laugh harder just thinking about it. She crossed the street and sat at the café across from the building. That was one of the many things she loved about Manhattan, you could always find a great café to just sit and relax in. The smell of coffee beans and fresh baked bread stirred her senses.

She looked up at their apartment window and smiled to herself. Syaoran and Sakura. They made such a great couple. Sakura had met Syaoran back in Japan around a year ago and they had been going out for a while until Syaoran had moved to the States a few months ago for his job. The two had decided that it would probably be best if they had broken up since long distance relationships never worked. But Sakura never had forgotten him and had just stayed in a daze the whole time after he left. _Guess she finally found him and told him the news about us moving here_ Tomoyo thought. _They really are lucky to be together._

Tomoyo couldn't blame Sakura for being so caught up on Syaoran though. For one thing he was very good looking. With his neck length chestnut hair and amber eyes, he left a lasting appearance on every female's heart he met. He was tall with a wonderfully muscular body and very intelligent too. He was one of the top student's back at their old high school in Japan.

_Yea, Sakura's really lucky._ The only thing that really surprised Tomoyo was that, Sakura would be the first between the two of them to actually go all the way with a guy. _Ok where did that just come from? It doesn't matter which one of us has sex before the other. There are more important things in life anyway._ It probably wasn't such a big deal but deep down inside it was still bothering her. She finally decided that she was putting way too much thought into the matter and turned her attention to what she was going to do about her unemployment. She would have to find a new job fast but during the mean time she had to find out a place she could stay at during the morning since Sakura didn't leave for school till nine. _Damn_. That was going to be a problem.

Tomoyo groaned and slouched in her chair. She had no idea what she was going to do about that either. But since she had so much time on her hands now, she could continue her search for her twin brother. Not many people knew about Tomoyo's brother. She had just found out herself around 10 years ago…when Tomoyo was just a baby her parents had gone on a trip and traveled by airplane. Unfortunately something went wrong and the plane crashed leaving all but Tomoyo and her brother to their tragic deaths. Sonome then adopted Tomoyo and raised her as her own never knowing that Tomoyo had a twin brother.

It wasn't until around fourteen years later that they were informed by the hospital that held the two babies after the crash, that Tomoyo even had a brother. However, it seemed as though luck was not on Tomoyo's side for a fire occurred and burned any trace in the hospital for Tomoyo ever finding her long lost brother. The only thing one nurse from the hospital could remember though was that the baby was sent to live in an orphanage called "New Beginnings." It turned out that there were hundreds of orphanages by that name in Japan so it was nearly impossible to find him. After a year of searching Tomoyo's adoptive mother gave up hope leaving Tomoyo hear broken. Ever since then Tomoyo swore that she would find her twin brother no matter what it took. Coincidentally her search had taken her to America where she hoped that soon enough she would end her search and her heart will be able to feel whole again.

Yes, Tomoyo would find her brother again "no matter what" she whispered to herself.

_-**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**-_

By the time Tomoyo returned to the apartment both Sakura and Syaoran were gone. Tomoyo cautiously opened the kitchen door making sure that the two had actually left. When the coast was clear she entered the kitchen and reached up unto the fridge to grab her camcorder. She stared at it for a few seconds before shutting it off with a _click_. She walked into the living room, put it down on the cherry wood table and sat down on the worn leather black sofa across from it. Her heel bounced up and down on the hard wooden floor, her hands uncontrollably fidgeted.

Should she watch it? After all it was an invasion of their privacy. _Oh come on you know you wanna_ said a voice in her head. No I don't! I was just acting on impulse back there, it was nothing. _You're not even a little curious to see what your friends been up to? _No. _To see what you've been missing._

"No" she repeated aloud to herself.

_Oh come on you know you really wanna know what its like, _the voice fought back,_ to be touched by a man, to feel things in places you've never felt before…. You've taped Sakura a million time before and she never said anything about it. Even when you did it in secret. She always forgave you. This shouldn't be any different…_Tomoyoreached out a shaky hand. _It shouldn't be any different…_

"Shouldn't be any different…" she whispered and grabbed the tape from off the table, flinging it in the VCR before she could change her mind. The screen flickered to a start and the room immediately filled with the sounds of pleasure filled moans. Tomoyo hurried to turn down the volume hoping that none of her neighbors heard it. She moved her attention back to screen. It was up to the part where Sayoran had just removed Sakura's lacy bra and was bringing his head down closer to…

Tomoyo quickly stopped the tape and put her hands to cover her burning red face. Her heart rate had quickened and she could feel herself getting very hot all over. What was she doing!? She was going in her best friends' private life watching her and her boyfriend share an intimate moment together. How could she even think to watch this? But…she had to. If she ever wanted to know what she was truly missing (and was probably going to miss for the rest of her life) then she needed to watch this. She just hoped that her friend would understand.

"Gomen nasai Sakura. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Tomoyo closed her eyes, reached out and pressed play. After a few awkward minutes of Tomoyo looking away and fidgeting with her hands she got used to the whole 'sex thing' and began to calm down. She fast forwarded, skipping the part where she interrupted their little "fun" and pressed play. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and began kissing her on her neck, face and lastly her lips. They stayed like that sharing their soft sweet embrace until it deepened and Syaoran's hands began to wander up and down Sakura's petite form. Sakura started to unbutton Syaoran's shirt then discarded it to the side. Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's legs and brought her up to wrap them around his waist. He pushed her back to the wall and gave her a long seductive kiss.

Tomoyo crept closer and closer to the television screen when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and stared at the door. Who could it be? Sakura was at school and she never had any visitors, maybe it was Syaoran! The visitor jabbed at the door again.

"Coming, coming!" Tomoyo called out running to the door. Right when she was about to unlock the door she heard Sakura and Syaoran's moans coming from the video tape. She froze_ the tape!_ Turning around she ran back in the living and fell over a book on the floor. "Owww" she moaned struggling to stand up. The knocking grew louder and more rapid. Whoever was at the door was growing irritated. Tomoyo quickly pressed stopped and hurried to the door making care not to trip over any forgotten objects on the floor.

"I'm coming!"

Tomoyo reached the door out of breath and flung it open huffing and puffing. Surprisingly it wasn't Sakura or Syaoran but instead a very agitated looking Roxanne. "Took ya long enough."

"Umm Roxanne, uhhh what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked her. It wasn't that she didn't want her there it was just a surprising visit since Roxanne had never came to her apartment the few months she had known her. And it wasn't that Roxanne had never wanted to either. Tomoyo would just make up an excuse whenever she hinted something about it like "You know, aren't you getting sick of hanging at my house? Next time lets go by yours instead." It was just that compared to Roxy's small condo that she owed, Tomoyo lived in a garbage heap!

"Well after everything that happened this morning with the queen of all bitches, I decided that you needed some cheering up."

Tomoyo's face feel and her sapphire eyes glistened just remembering it. "I do no think that anything can cheer me up right now Roxy. Hey wait a second shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"Don't worry about that, anyways..." Roxanne's coffee eyes glowed deviously. "I think I have the perfect thing in mind. Now are you going to just stand there and stare at my oh so beautiful face or let me in?"

"No way Roxanne no way!"

"Ahh come on Tomoyo! Just this once"

"No Roxanne, no. There is no way! Absolutely not; it's uncalled for!" Tomoyo paced back and fourth in her room. Her haired tied up on top of her head and her arms crossed on her chest. A club. That's what Roxanne had in mind when she said she was going to 'cheer Tomoyo up.' She wanted to take Tomoyo to a club. But that was just crazy! Tomoyo in a club? There was just no way that she was going to go.

Roxanne put her hands on her hips. She was getting sick of this 'I don't want to go' act. "Alright Tomoyo give me three good reasons why you shouldn't go."

Tomoyo stopped her pacing and turned to face. "Well" she started. "I should not and can not go because…well because…"

Roxanne taped one shoe on the wooden floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Well because I, I…." Tomoyo glanced a pile of clothes on her bed. "I have nothing to wear" she protested quickly.

"Well that's not a problem we could always swing by my place and pick something up."

Tomoyo quickly thought of another excuse, "And I have lots of homework that I have to do."

"You don't even have school tonight. It could wait."

Roxanne was right and Tomoyo knew it. She was running out of ideas she had to tell her the real reason why she couldn't go. She began to fidget with he hands, her eyes strayed to the floor. There was a reason why she couldn't or rather didn't want to go.

Roxy reached for Tomoyo's hand, "Well since you cant think of any good explanations I guess that we can…"

"Wait!" Tomoyo pulled away. She took a deep breath, she guessed she had to tell her.

"The reason why, the reason why I cant go is…is because…" she mumbled something under her breath.

"Girl your gonna have to speak louder than that."

"Its because I, I cant... I can't dance" she muttered, her face turning bright pink.

For a few seconds Roxy didn't say anything until a choking sound escaped from her mouth. The sound grew louder and more discrete until she exploded in a sea of laughter.

Tomoyo's face shone even brighter in embarrassment and rage. "What are you laughing about Roxanne! This isn't funny! You know what I'm not going I'm not going to go if you—"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, to---" She bent over bubbling in laughter once again. Tomoyo squinted her eyes and started to storm out the room. "No wait Tomoyo! Its just that I thought it was going to be some crazy reason like the last time you went to a club you got raped or something." Tomoyo shot her a crazed look. "Its ok if you don't dance. You don't have to. A lot of people do it."

Tomoyo dropped onto her bed. "So then what's the use of going?"

Roxy went to sit next to her. "Think about it: Would you rather stay here, do your homework and clean your room (which really, **really** needs some work) like a good little girl or, for once do something for yourself and maybe even have some fun?"

Tomoyo stayed silent for awhile. When she lifted her face her sapphire eyes glimmered with determination and a huge smile was spread on her face. "Alright lets go."

Roxanne jumped up and grinned at Tomoyo "See I knew my girl wouldn't let me down now let's go to my place to fix you all up."

Tomoyo followed Roxanne then stopped short. "Wait a sec, I think I have a better idea." She went into her room and dug in her closet until she pulled out what she was looking for.

Roxanne's eyes widened as she looked at the garment up and down. "Nice, very nice."

Tomoyo held the clothes in front of her and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _Roxy's right I **do** always think about other people before I think about myself. I'm tired of being Ms. Goody-two-shoes. Its time I do something for me. For once. _Tonight Tomoyo wasn't going to play by the rules, she was going to show everyone and herself who the real Tomoyo Daidogi was. No body was going to stop her now.

A/N: Wow I'm done! You know how long it took me to write this chapter! WOW! I finally have sum1 to put it on fanfic for me! ARIGATO HUI!


	6. Heat

_**Mystified**_

_**Cherry Blossoms01**_

**Chapter 6: Heat**

**A/N: KONNICHIWA! Genki desu? I've missed u all soooooooo much! kiss kiss lol. I know I haven't been updating for a long while but that was because I was working on my other story _Mystified_ I hope you've been reading it! hint hint ;). Well I look forward to all your reviews and suggestions! Thank you all for supporting me!**

The night was crisp and clear. It was nearing midnight. The sky was a luminous raven color with not a star in sight. The air, an icy cold with puffs of breath that could be seen rising from the many standing in line to enter the underground club _Heat_. It was perfect.

Tomoyo and Roxanne walked down the steps of the club. With each step she took, Tomoyo could hear the music growing into a perfect crescendo. When they stepped threw the small passageway, they were embraced with the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol and sweat. The music was pounding and Tomoyo could feel the vibrations of the sound moving threw her. And the sounds were speaking to her. They were telling her that she didn't belong there.

Tentatively Tomoyo glanced around the club. Along the walls in dark corners couples sat intertwined on black leather couches so that you couldn't tell when a body part began and another one ended. Others partied on the dance floor in twos and threes, completely oblivious to the others around them and to the gawking cerulean haired beauty.

The sight reminded Tomoyo of the scene in _Dirty Dancing_ when Baby first entered the forbidden Staff's Quarters to find the entertainment staff involved in some **very** dirty dancing. But unlike _Baby_, Tomoyo wasn't holding two giant watermelons and she definitely wasn't waiting for a hot Patrick Swayze to come and whisk her off her feet. Why had she even come? She didn't belong with these people. Suddenly a drunken couple knocked into Tomoyo in a sea of laughter. She **definitely** didn't belong here. She had to leave. Now.

Turning on her heel Tomoyo started back toward the entrance. She couldn't stand that place another minute longer, the smell, the people, the dancing. She was only yards away from the staircase when a strong, firm pressure grabbed her arm. Her heart rate quickened in alarm with the unfamiliar touch and she sung around ready to yell in protest but something stopped her. It was…him.

Roxanne's pace quickened seeing the stranger's hand on Tomoyo's arm. No one touched her friends and got away with it. When she reached them she slapped the mans hand away and stood between the two acting as a barrier shielding her friend from the intruder.

"You all right Tomoyo?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the unwelcome guest.

"I'm, I'm fine" Tomoyo stammered. _I forgot all about where I was before Roxy came,_ she thought to herself.

"You better have a good reason to be messin' with my friend" Roxanne threatened stepping closer the stranger.

_Oh god_. "Roxy wait!" Tomoyo moved in front of her friend. "Its ok I know him!"

Roxanne's eye brows shot up in amazement. "You do?"

"Well…kind of…"

Roxanne began to back away. "Oh my god I am sooo sorry. I guess I get a little carried away when it comes to my friends," she said returning back to her normal playful self.

"Its no problem" replied the gentleman calmly. "Ms. Daidogi truly is a prize worth fighting for."

Roxanne looked from Tomoyo's blushing face to the man's seductive one. _Okaaaaaay_. Without a doubt, something was going on there. "Soooo" she said putting her arm around Tomoyo, pulling her toward her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your **friend**" she squeezed her shoulders.

Tomoyo glared at Roxanne. She was going to get her later for this. "Roxanne, this is Mr…"

"Hiragizawa" he interrupted taking Roxanne's slender hand in his to plant a kiss upon it. "But you Ms. Foxy Roxy can call me Eriol. No need for formalities. We're all here to have a little fun" he winked at Tomoyo who rolled her eyes in return.

"Hmm Foxy Roxy" Roxanne purred. "I like a man who knows how to compliment a woman."

"Well it looks like you've found the right one."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. How could Roxanne flirt with this…thing? Couldn't she tell that he was a...was a…

"Care to dance?"

Thinking that he was referring to her, Tomoyo was about to politely decline when Roxy interrupted her.

"I'd love to."

Her mouth gaping, Tomoyo watched as the two walked to the dance floor, completely forgetting about her. "But, but" Tomoyo garbled. "What about me!"

The duo turned around. "Care to join us?" asked Eriol with a devious look in his eyes.

She looked around at the other couples that danced in threes. Women sandwiched in between men and men between women. The thought of Hiragizawa's thigh grinding into hers while an arm was swung around Roxanne's waist did not seem inviting at all.

She strained her face in a smile and snapped back, "No thank you."

"Suit yourself", Eriol shrugged. He and Roxanne continued on their path.

"Wait a second! Roxanne! What am I supposed to do? Just stand here?"

"Just go over and sit by the bar or something" she called back over her shoulder.

"But, but."

"Bye Tomoyo!" and she waved to her without looking back.

"Roxanne!" but Tomoyo's voice had gotten swallowed up in the sound of the music. _Oh great now what?_ She groaned out loud. She couldn't just leave. Roxanne had driven them there and she hadn't carried enough money to take a cab. Plus there was Hiragizawa. Tomoyo's hands clenched thinking of her friend dancing with that, that...weasel. She positively couldn't leave Roxy there was a **thing** like him.   
_"Just go over and sit by the bar or something"_ Roxy's words chimed in her head. Well there was nothing else she could do so she should at least sit down or something—these heels were killing her!

Glancing around she spotted the bar in the back left-hand corner of the room. She limped over and plopped herself on one of the seats. She could really use a drink right now. Ok so here she was. In a club. And what was she doing? Sitting down, feeling sorry for herself. Pathetic. That's exactly what she was, pathetic. It wasn't a wonder why Eriol would pick Roxanne over her. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? She really had been spending too much time thinking lately.

To keep herself busy she studied the people around her. Most of them looked around her age in their early twenties. Some though looked much younger and Tomoyo wondered how it is they could have gotten in there. Suddenly a pair drew her attention. It was Roxy and Hiragizawa. The music changed into a faster tempo and bodies were squished into each other bobbing up and down. Eriol drew Roxanne closer and whispered something in her ear. Roxanne's eyes lit up and the two disappeared from Tomoyo's view. _Dammit_. She didn't even want to think about where those two were heading. Yea she could really use that drink **now**.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Tomoyo swerved in her seat. It was the bartender. "You read my mind."

"You must be a newbie," said the bartender after handing Tomoyo her Cosmo.

Tomoyo looked down into her drink. "Am I really that obvious?"

His eyes twinkled, "Other than a pretty girl like you sittin' there all by yourself lookin' like you just found out the world is about to end I'd say, no you fit right in."

The two just stared at each other until a smile spread across Tomoyo's face.

"Ahh! You see, you see? I knew there was a smile somewhere under there." He grinned and held out his hand. "The names Renny."

"Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." She shook Renny's hand. He had friendly gray humor filled eyes that Tomoyo could tell perfectly matched his personality even with the few seconds she had met him, and unruly jet-black hair.

"So what seems to be the problem Tomoyo?"

Just then a bubbly Roxanne in the arms of Eriol flew by calling out to Tomoyo. Straining a smile she waved back then turned back to her drink.

"Ahhh. Guy trouble" said Renny nodding his head in complete understanding.

The drink Tomoyo had been drinking almost ended up on Renny's face. "No! No! That not it at all. You really have the wrong idea. You see Roxanne's my best friend and Mr. Hiragizawa…"

"Oh so its **Mr. **Mixing business with pleasure I see." Renny wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, no, no!" continued an exasperated protesting Tomoyo. "You have the wrong impression. Mr. Hiragizawa is just an acquaintance. We do not work together and we **do not** have a relationship. I absolutely have no problem with Roxanne dancing with him---even if I knew him long before her and he chose to go with her and completely ignore me—I have no problem with it! Roxanne can take care of herself and dance with whomever she wants even that disgrace to the male sex Hiragizawa." Panting she grabbed the rest of the Cosmo and gulped it down in one beat.

"I think I'll get you another drink"

Tomoyo slumped back in her seat with her arms and head sprawled out on the bar. "Arigatou."

"Ill take that as a yes."

Tomoyo had looked especially delicious tonight. With her short checkered red and black pleated mini skirt (Eriol didn't fail to notice the small almost discreet black skull in the right hand corner), and the tight black corset with its crimson red ribbon running crisscrossed threw hoops, then tying at the back of her unbelievable tiny waistline. Thigh high boots complimented her never ending legs. Lastly, a simple black ribbon tied in a bow right at the base of Tomoyo's oh so very long throat. The dark color contrasting with her fair skin.

You could say that he had a sort of fixation over long necks. And oh how much Eriol had longed to kiss her soft delicate neck. Just the thought of all the different possible ways he could please Tomoyo with the presence of her neck--pulling the band off of her neck with his teeth, giving light velvety warm kisses on her neck and, listening and feeling the vibrations threw her pleasure filled moans fill his ears –sent a certain tightness down to his…

"Are you listening to me Eriol?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Roxanne my mind was on something else."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. _Or someone_. " I was asking you how you and Tomoyo know each other. She's never mentioned you before but I don't blame her for keeping such a hottie such as you all to herself" she said giving a wink at the end. The two sat in a corner at a small table so that they could hear each other when they spoke. It was hard talking on the dance floor with the music pounding and people thrashing themselves against you.

Eriol gave a small chuckle. "Well we actually don't even know each other that well." When Roxanne gave him a confused look he continued, "I guess you could say that we just...**bumped** into each other. Anyway enough about me, tell me about you. You know you would do perfect modeling."

"Well" Roxy said completely forgetting the whole investigation on the story between Eriol and her friend, "I have always been interested in it but" her voice lowered a bit. "I've had a bad personal experience with it in the past."

"Well what would you say Ms. Roxy if I told you that I could help make that dream come true?" asked Eriol, completely missing the change in Roxanne's expression.

Roxy's eyes lit on fire. "I'd say…" folding her arms across the steal silver table she leaned in grinning at Eriol. Tomoyo's love life could wait a little bit, right now she saw an opportunity and she was going to go for it. "Tell me more."

"So that's what happened, hic!" Tomoyo was already on her fifth cosmo and still going by the time she had finished telling her very very long life story. "Hit me with another Jimbo, hic!"

"Its Renny. And I think you've had enough to drink for tonight don't you think?

"Nonsense! I'll tell you when I've had enough to eat." she countered, her words coming out garbled as if she was speaking a Martian language.

"Drink."

"Hai Hai yes I'd love some! Bring on the _sake_!"  
"Yeaaah. Umm I think I'll just get you some water ok? I'll be right back." Renny slowly backed away as if Tomoyo was a mad psychotic who had just escaped from the loony bin a/n: where do I come up with these similes?.

"Having a good time?" a voice purred sending Tomoyo's sensors on full alert. She knew who that slick honey-like voice was.

"Hiragizawa", she groaned.

Eriol flashed her a seductive smile showing his even white teeth. He slid unto the seat neat to her. "What? Not happy to see me?"

_Not really. _Tomoyo suddenly realized something. "Where's Roxy?" she asked, her voice full with concern.

"Don't worry" Eriol assured her. "She's with a friend" he gestured over his shoulder where Roxanne could be seen with a tall man with curly brown hair and golden hazel eyes. When Eriol looked back and saw that Tomoyo still didn't look reassured he said, "Roxy's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Tomoyo ignored the last comment and turned away to play with the ribbon at the end of her throat.

"I'd buy you a drink but…" Eriol looked at the many empty glasses in front of her. "I see you've had your fill."

"I have not…"

"Hey Tomoyo, here your water" Renny came over and placed a water bottle down in front of Tomoyo.

She shot him a gracious smile. "Thanks Renny" she said opening the bottle and taking a swig of the ice cold liquid that gave pleasure to her taste buds. The temperature felt as if it had shot up a few degrees since Hiragizawa sat next to her.

"Already on first name basis with the bar tender Daidogi? I knew that whole good girl image you portrayed was a sham."

Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh. She was not going to let him rile her temper. She gave her best sweet, kind smile that she could which really came out looking like a crazed axed murderer on the loose. "What is it that you want Mr. Hiragizawa?"

"What is it that I want?" He paused. "Why nothing but to be graced with the honor of sharing a dance with you that is."

**A/N: And that's it! Were you happy? Were you pleased? Were you satisfied? _Readers_: No No and No. _Me_: …. Lol. Well I hope that's not the case. And don't worry I didn't end the whole club scene right there. So y didn't I just put it all in one chapter? Easy… because if I wrote anymore youd be waiting for at least another month :D. Anyways what's the deal with Roxanne and her "bad experience" with modeling in the past? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Ja ne!**


End file.
